


When Unhealthy Obsessions Turn Dangerous

by HedaLok



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dangerous Finn, F/F, F/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, NO ITS NOT LEXA, Obsessive Behavior, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, School Shootings, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLok/pseuds/HedaLok
Summary: Just a normal day in math class, turns into a fight for their lives as a shooter enters the school. He seems to be looking for one specific person... but willing to kill anyone to get to her.What will happen when this obsession turned deadly?Who is behind it all?Who will still be standing when the dust settles?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	1. Obsession Turns Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: School Shooting, Obsessive Stalking, Character Death, Character Injury, Post Tramatic Stress, Loss of a loved one, and high school (for some of us more than others on that last one) 
> 
> IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY ANYTHING ABOVE - THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. THIS IS YOUR WARNING PLEASE SKIP IT. I have other stories for you, there are about a million other fan fics you can read. IF THIS WILL AT ALL AFFECT YOUR MENTAL WELL BEING - I SWEAR - PLEASE JUST DON'T. 
> 
> Thank you, and if you do read it, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> \--Lok.

**Clarke:**

I was sitting in math, bored out of my mind, on a normally peaceful day. The teacher had just assigned homework for the night when we first heard the popping sounds. At first no one knew what they were, but it was Murphy in the back of the class that spoke up. 

“Those are gunshots.” He said calmly, looking out the window, as if he was commenting on the weather. 

The sounds went off again, closer than the last. Murphy turned back to the rest of us and glared. “Are we just gonna sit here and wait to be picked off… or are we gonna lock down…” 

As he finished speaking, the teacher, Mr. Pike jumped into action. He raced over to the door, locking it and pushing several desks against it. The class seemed to finally react and throw themselves against one of the concrete brick walls as we had been taught. I slid in against the wall next to Monroe. I could feel her shaking. Reaching for my phone, I sent a text to my group chat. 

_ Princess: Guys there's someone shooting a gun in the building. _

_ Goggles: What? _

_ The Better Blake: I can hear them here in my bio class.  _

_ WrenchMonkey: That’s a horrible joke… seriously guys, this isn’t funny… Wait, are you two serious?  _

_ Cheekbones: If this is some bullshit senior prank with like, firecrackers, I am gonna kill someone. We have an exam in a few days and I need this review.  _

_ CmdrHeartEyes: I heard them too. Keep chat open.  _

_ CinnaMontyRoll: Our teacher just got a message on their pc, its full lock down. Are you guys ok?  _

_ Cockroach: Pike the idiot waited until I said something to actually lock the classroom down. Fucking idiot _

Seeing that I only had 20 percent battery left, I locked my phone to save battery, looking at Murphy. He shook his head, mouthing ‘ _ it’s gonna be ok _ ’. More shots rang out, with screams to match. Our classroom sat in near silent terror as the shots continued. My phone vibrated a few times signaling incoming messages. 

_ Cheekbones: No one panic, but I’ve been shot.  _

_ CmdrHeartEyes: WHAT?!?! _

_ Cheekbones: Didn’t see who the shooter was, but he forced himself in the room and managed to tag me, Indra, and Roma.  _

_ CmdrHeartEyes: FUCK. He’s here. _ __   
  


My heart began to pound. Anya had been shot and Lexa looked like she was next. I waited in distracted pain for Lexa’s next message. 

_ CmdrHeartEyes: Dunno who’s on this, but Lexa told me to message. She’s been shot in the lower stomach, bleeding pretty bad. Artigus jumped in front of her, I think he’s dead. _

_ Princess: WHO IS THIS? _

_ CmdrHeartEyes: Echo.  _

Before I could respond, the door handle wiggled. Everyone inside held their breath. After a few seconds the handle fell motionless. It was quiet enough in the room that we heard the person’s voice echo in the hall. 

“Fuck I knew she was here… She has math this period.” 

My heart dropped, I knew that voice anywhere. 

_ Princess: FUCK. It’s Finn… He’s looking for me. He knows I’m in this class. If this is it… IT WAS FINN.  _

I clicked away from the group chat to open one to my mom. I sent her a quick text. 

_ Clarke: Mom, I want you to know I love you and I am sorry I blamed you for dad’s death.  _

_ Mom: Clarke are you ok? There’s news that something’s happening at the school.  _

_ Clarke: It’s Finn. He’s gone crazy and he’s shooting people. He’s looking for me, and he knows which classroom I am in. I’m sorry mom.  _

As the responses continued to come in, I watched the door swing open, the desks blocking it just flying out of the way. 

_ Princess: He’s in the classroom. If this is it, Lexa I want you to know, I love you, I’ve always loved you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it more.  _

I looked up and Finn’s eyes met mine. 

“I found you.” He said, his voice soft, a contrast to his bloodied figure. “Clarke, baby, I’m here to save you.” 

“Collins, what are you doing” Pike spoke up from his spot in the corner. Finn didn’t even look at him before raising his gun and shooting the man. His body slumped to the side, blood leaking from the wound. From where the wound was, I knew there wasn’t much we could do for the man. 

“Finn, what is this?” 

“That SheDevil has you brainwashed to think that you love her. I’m here to save you.” He spoke up as he moved closer to me. 

I stood, moving away from the other students. He was here for me and I wouldn’t let anyone get hurt because of it. I caught Murphy from the corner of my eye, he had his phone discreetly up. He must have either been snapping photos or recording. I took a breath. 

“You’re right. She’s got me thinking I love her.” I agreed, trying to placate him a bit. He nodded, a spark in his eyes brightening for a moment. “Come on. We can walk out right now… and escape before she can find us.” 

He nodded, offering me his hand. 

Monroe spoke up, begging me not to go with him. He faced her and shotat her, the bullet hitting her in the shoulder. Murphy grabbed her to him, pressing hard on her wound, phone still pointed at me. 

“It’s fine…” I said, looking at her. “He loves me, he won’t hurt me.” 

Finn grabbed my hand, pulling me close, just as the police burst into the room. He pulled me against him, his gun to my temple. Screams of DROP THE GUN and LET HER GO echoed in my ears. 

“You will always be mine, Clarke.” Finn said, his finger squeezing the trigger on his gun, just as the cops fired theirs over my shoulder. I blacked out before I could understand what happened.

**Murphy:**

I watched as Clarke blacked out, her hair quickly turning from sun bleached blonde to a violent red. Finn slumped to the floor, pulling Clarke with him. The cops quickly went to separate the two, pulling Finn onto his stomach and handcuffing him, even though he was clearly dead. It was as the handcuffs clicked, one of the cops went to Clarke. 

“Is she ok?” I demanded, looking at the cop. 

“I don’t know. I NEED A MEDIC HERE!” The cop turned to her fellow cops. Clarke and Monroe were quickly swept from the room and away from us. 

_ Cockroach: Finn’s dead, Clarke’s hurt. I don’t know how she is. Who else is missing? _

_ Cheekbones: Lexa is in a bad way, her and I are sharing an ambulance to the hospital.  _

_ TheBetterBlake: Has anyone heard from Bellamy? He’s not answering.  _

_ CinnaMontyRoll: Buildings B and C have been evac-ed. Lincoln, Jasper and I are on a bus to the middle school. It seems like we are gonna be shuffled over there. Just waiting on Raven, who must have taken another bus.  _

_ WrenchMonkey: They shoved me on a bus, Dunno where it's going, I only just left. They have cops everywhere and they are searching EVERYONE.  _

_ Cockroach: So only Building A was shot up? Who all is in the building? Princess and Me, Little Blake, Grouch and Commander obviously, but what class was Bellamy in? _

_ TheBetterBlake: Bell was supposed to be in Speech. He’s been bitching about a speech he had to give.  _

_ CinnaMontyRoll: They will find him, O. It’s gonna be alright.  _

I was pulled away before I could answer as the cops began to lead us out of the room in a line, hands locked behind our heads. After we were searched, we were checked over for injuries and then shoved onto a bus. I kept my eyes open for Bellamy, not knowing if he was ok. A half hour after leaving the classroom, we arrived at the middle school and were ushered into the cafe. I spotted my friends and went over. Everyone quickly hugged each other and we waited. 

**Dr. Abby Griffin:**

I watched as teen after teen was wheeled into the ER. Every doctor in the area was paged and told to report to the two local hospitals. I had gotten a very frightening text from Clarke and I feared she would be injured or worse. She had told me it was the boy that was infatuated with her, Finn Collins. I was snapped back to attention when someone called my name. 

“Dr. Griffin!” I quickly spotted Anya walking next to a body on a stretcher. 

“This one’s mine!” I called, racing over. “Anya, where are you hurt…” I looked at the figure on the stretcher and my heart fell into my feet. “Lexa…” I quickly ran through the information given to me by the paramedics. We made our way through the ER to the bank of elevators “Anya you stay here. I need to get Lexa up to the OR. This stomach wound is nasty looking. Callie, can you handle helping Anya out?” 

Callie, one of my best Resident’s was quickly at Anya’s side and taking care of her. The elevator up to the ORs had arrived as I spoke. 

“Doc, you better keep her alive… it would crush Clarke if she lost her.” 

“I know.” I answered as the elevator doors closed. I leaned down to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “You can’t die… I won’t let you die. Clarke loves you…. Clarke needs you.” 

**Lexa:**

The incessant beeping was driving me nuts. I could feel myself waking up, but I felt heavy, groggy. Groaning softly, I opened my eyes and spotted Anya, her arm patched and hung in a sling. 

“What happened?” I asked, trying to sit up only to be forced back by pain. 

“Lexa!” Anya was at my side and pressed the nurse’s button. A nurse came across the intercom and asked what was needed. “She’s awake, can you get Dr. Griffin?” 

“Will do.” The nurse answered before the intercom fell silent again. 

“Anya… what happened?” 

“What do you remember?” 

“I was in Government, we heard shooting… someone came in… and it gets fuzzy after that.” I answered honestly. 

“Finn. It was Finn. He came looking for Clarke, and started searching classrooms. He found Bellamy’s class first, did some damage there and then got to mine next, got me in the shoulder, Ms. Indra too. Few others. Seems his next stop was your class. Got you in the lower stomach, a few in your classroom too.” Anya hesitated, looking like she wanted to say something. 

“What happened, you know that something more?” 

“There's 18 dead, Lex… We know them, most of them.” Anya hung her head and took a deep breath. “Ontari, Artigus, Quint, Nia, Wells, Wick, Roma…” 

“Who else Anya. You said 18, that’s only seven.” I demanded, my chest getting tighter and tighter. 

“Costia and Bellamy.” She whispered. She refused to meet my eye. “Clarke’s alive…” 

Before I could ask anymore questions, the door opened and Clarke’s mom Abby came in. 

“Lexa. So glad you are awake.” Abby smiled softly at me, gently pulling my shoulders into a hug. “You scared us all, dear. It’s been two days since the incident.”

“How’s Clarke?” I asked, not bothering to ask about my own injuries. 

“She’s gonna be ok. The bullet skimmed the skull, she’ll regain her memories soon. Maybe not all of them, but most of them.The concussive force of the bullet seems to have rattled everything around.” 

My heart dropped. “She… she got shot in the head?” 

“Anya didn’t tell you? I’m sorry. The bullet entered near her temple, skimmed her skull and came out just inside the hairline of her forehead.” Abby pulled back and sat in the chair next to the bed, Anya sitting down in the chair in the corner. “We need to talk about your injuries, Lexa. Do you want to speak in private?” 

“Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Anya.” I shook my head. 

“The bullet hit you about an inch below your belly button, it did some damage to your reproductive organs. The damage was extensive, Lexa, we had to take out your uterus. Both Ovaries are intact and functional.” She seemed to be trying to soften the blow. “You can still have biological children, but you will need a surrogate.” 

I sat quietly, letting the news of my new situation wash over me. Clarke was hurt, I was not gonna have kids on my own, Anya was shot, Bellamy was dead. Overwhelmed, I began to sob. 

**Clarke:**

It had been four days since I woke up in the hospital, my head wrapped in an obscene amount of gauze and bandages. I knew that I had been shot, I knew that people had died, but nothing made sense to me. Why had someone done this? What had we done to be targeted by the gunman. Before I could dwell further into this, Raven came in. She smiled as she spotted me awake and alert. 

“Princess!” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes like normal, and I knew something was up. 

“Raven… you know I can tell when something is bothering you. What’s wrong?” I could feel a lump in my throat. 

“Ok fine. But I’m only telling you because you need to know.” She sat at the foot of my bed and took my hand. “Bellamy was in his speech class. He saw the gunman and tried to disarm him. The gun went off and Bellamy was shot in the chest.” 

“He’s dead.” I said, knowing that it was likely that he was. She merely nodded. “Is O ok? Where is she?” 

“She’s been staying with Lincoln and his dad, but that’s only temporary. My mom would take her in, but that’s not a good idea. Your mom already said that she was welcome at your place.” Raven spoke, her voice calm; which for her was something incredibly scary. 

“Why did the shooter do this? What was the point?” 

Raven looked extremely uncomfortable. “Do you…. Do you remember who it was?” 

I shook my head. 

“Oh… ok.” She was holding back again but she seriously looked like she would break if I asked, so i dropped it. 

“Where’s Lexa?” 

“She woke up two days ago. She got shot in the lower stomach. Your mom worked magic, she’s gonna be ok. Anya took a round to the shoulder. There were a lot of injured people, Clarkie, and it wasn’t your fault.” 

Her words startled me. “Why would it be my fault?” 

“I dunno, just wanted to let you know, it wasn’t your fault.” 

Shrugging, I let it drop. The door opened and Anya, Jasper and Monty came in. Anya looked me over and nodded, disappearing back out the door. Jasper and Monty grabbed chairs next to the bed and began to chatter about everything. 

“I can’t believe that Finn did this. Who knew he was this type of crazy.” Jasper said, not paying attention. 

“Finn?... Finn did this?” I felt my blood run cold. This was my fault, all the death, the injured… their blood was on my hands. “Bellamy’s dead… Lexa’s hurt, Anya’s hurt, god knows who else is hurt or dead… and it’s my fault.” 

“No.” Anya said, coming back in. “This is all on him. Lexa and I both blame Finn. Everyone blames him and him alone. He chose to do this, he chose to use his obsession for you… as a reason to do this. It was HIS fault.” 

She had crossed the room as she spoke and she took my chin in her hands, forcing my eyes to hers. “His Fault. Say it.” 

“His fault… but I’m the ….”

“No. HIS FAULT.” She squeezed my chin to make me focus on her. “Say it.”

“His Fault.” I repeated, not fully believing it. 

“I know you don’t believe that. But it’s his fault.” She dropped her hand and sighed. “I’ll let Lexa know you are awake, they have her a few doors down from here.” She disappeared back out the door without another word. 

“She’s scary.” Jasper said, looking at everyone. Before anyone could respond, Raven slapped the back of his head hard. “Owe!” 

“Deserved. What did I tell you before you came in?” 

Jasper paled and looked at me. “Sorry Clarke.” 

I leaned backwards, trying to burrow into my pillow. 

“She’s probably really tired guys, let's go. We can visit her more later.” Monty spoke up, handing me a card. “Everyone signed it. We’ll see you later ok?” 

Monty grabbed Jasper by the upper arm and marched him out of the room, Raven following to the door. “Clarkie, I’m sorry. I … I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want you to blame yourself. I promise you that no one blames you at all.” 

I nodded, before she left the room as well, leaving me in silence. 

**THIRD:**

Anya and those with minor injuries were released from the hospital the following day. Only Lexa, Clarke and two others were held longer than that. Lexa being the last to leave the hospital, after nearly a full fortnight. 

With 18 dead and nearly 50 wounded, the shooting became national news. Finn Collins’ name was mentioned once, before the names of his victims became the talking point. Sixteen students, between the ages of 14 and 18, and two teachers were dead. The media only mentioned his reasoning as an unhealthy obsession with an unnamed female classmate, further proving to Clarke that no one blamed her for this. 

Memorials were held over a month from the actual shooting, the funerals themselves taking place a week later.

The last funeral held was Bellamy. Octavia clung to Lincoln, who held her tightly. Lexa held tight to Clarke, with Anya holding Raven closely to her. The rest of the delinquents huddled together in the row behind them. The funerals had been really hard on Clarke, and this would be the hardest of them all. 

After Bellamy had been laid to rest, the group made their way back to the Griffin house, where they stayed for several days before each heading to their own homes. The only ones to stay were Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, Raven and Lexa, each pair taking a bedroom. 

Two months later, Anya, Raven and Lexa graduated. Their graduation tinted with a somber note of missing 6 seniors killed in the shooting. Each name was read, their diplomas given to their surviving family. Octavia walked for her brother.

“Those seniors no longer with us: Bellamy Blake, Carl Emerson, Quint Frost, Nia Snow, Cage Wallace, and Kyle Wick.” 

The stadium was silent as the names were read, before the speaker went further. 

“The Underclassmen that are no longer with us; Juniors: Costia Green and Wells Jaha. Sophomores: Roma Bragg, Andrew Dax, Bryan Whitesell and Ontari Rhiannon. Freshmen: Artigus Roberts, Atom Ward, Genevive Fox, and Riley Sullivan. Finally our two teachers that are no longer with us: Dr. Lorelei Tsing and Mr. Charles Pike.” 

The room was silent for a long time. The ceremony finished, once again the delinquents gathered at the Griffin house. Summer had come and no one wanted to think about what had happened anymore.


	2. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since all hell broke loose - how are our favorite people now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly easier read this time. Flashback is in the chapter.

**One Year Later:**

It had been a year since the shooting and everyone seemed to be having a bad time with it. Octavia had been nearly adopted by Abby, her own mother abandoned her to drink the depression away. Anya, Raven, and Lexa had all gone to the local community college, not wanting to separate from their family. Raven and Anya had finally gotten together, even though the rest of the group had long thought they were dating. 

The nightmares had disappeared mostly, the only flickers that appeared were after a particularly hard day. Therapy had helped, and the school offering to have those most affected do distance learning had also. Clarke’s Senior year started online, before she moved back to the school. The first few days back in the buildings, left Clarke anxious and the nights filled with nightmares, but Lexa was able to calm her. Lexa picked Clarke up every day from the school, taking her home and cuddling with her until she calmed. The two had only fallen deeper and deeper in love. 

A week after the anniversary, the group chat came alive with a single topic. 

_ Cockroach: So … does anyone wanna see this video? _

_ WrenchMonkey: What video? _

_ TheBlakeLegacy: What are you talking about Murp? _

_ Princess: I don’t think I want the answer to this, but is it what I think it is? _

_ Cockroach: Might be. Honestly, you may want to see it. You were totally badass.  _

_ Princess: Fine, my house after class.  _

_ Cockroach: Your wish is my command.  _

The day was nearly over and Clarke was feeling slightly less jumpy. There were only a few weeks left in school and she would graduate and never have to come back to this place. 

Once everyone had gathered, Clarke looked at Murphy. 

“I still don’t know about watching this. I don’t remember what happened that day. It’s all still blank and I think I want to keep it that way.” Clarke curled into Lexa’s arms. 

“I think this will actually help you see that you did everything you could to protect those around you.” Murphy argued. “I was there, I watched the video back.” 

“Just play it.” Came the response from Clarke. Everyone else was silent. 

The footage was grainy and had that normal horrible cell phone quality. 

\--VIDEO PLAYBACK BEGIN--

**_“Finn, what is this?”_ **

**_“That SheDevil has you brainwashed to think that you love her. I’m here to save you.” He spoke up as he moved closer to Clarke. Clarke stood and moved away from the other students drawing Finn’s attention to her and her alone. Clarke made eye contact with the camera._ **

**_“You’re right. She got me thinking I love her.” Clarke agreed. Finn nodded and smiled. “Come on, we can walk out right now, and escape before she finds us.”_ **

**_Finn offered Clarke his hand. Monroe spoke up from beside the camera, only to be shot, the bang echoing loudly. The camera bounced for a few seconds before leveling out._ **

**_“It’s gonna be ok, Zoe, just hang on. Clarke’s got a plan. Clarke always has a plan. She will protect us.” Murphy’s voice came across the video extremely quietly, you could barely hear him._ **

**_“It’s fine… He loves me, he won’t hurt me.” Clarke’s voice was monotone. Finn grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her close. The classroom door burst open and Finn instantly made Clarke a shield. His gun to her temple as the cops began screaming orders. Finn bent to whisper something in Clarke’s ear, before squeezing the trigger, several gunshots going off at once. Finn took Clarke to the ground as the cops swarmed them._ **

**_“Is she ok?” Murphy asked, the phone still pointed at the fallen bodies._ **

**_“I don’t know. I NEED A MEDIC HERE!” the cop turned from Murphy to her fellow cops. Before anyone else could speak, Zoe and Clarke were swept from the room, leaving the rest of the students with several police._ **

\--VIDEO PLAYBACK END--

“Clarke, you saved a lot of lives that day. I know it may not seem like it, but you did.” Murphy spoke up, turning the video off. “The police saw the video, they saw what you did, pulling yourself away from the group. Princess… you are brave, so so brave and so strong.” 

Clarke seemed less than certain on that. 

“Clarke listen to me, really listen. He would have killed us all, if you hadn’t done what you did. Zoe is alive because of you, so are the rest of us that were in that classroom. You protected us in the only way you could, you took the danger onto yourself. You put yourself between us, knowing that he didn’t want to hurt you.” 

Lexa pulled Clarke closer and whispered in her ear. “You did. Everything you said and everything you did protected them.” 

A voice startled everyone from the doorway. 

“You saved them, Clarke.” Everyone looked at the door, where Abby was standing tears in her eyes. 

“Tonight is the memorial, we should get ready.” Raven spoke up, her head in Anya’s lap. She seemed paler than usual. 

That night seemed to fly by, leading the group to the memorial park that had been built. Tonight would be the dedication ceremony. The park would have a central wall with the names of those that had died, plus benches spread through for each victim. 18 benches in total. 

As the group gathered near the wall, the Principal, the chief of police and several city leaders were standing talking to each other. The chief of police spotted Clarke and began talking excitedly with the other leaders. Before anyone could say anything, the Chief came over and asked Clarke to join him and the leaders for a moment. 

**Clarke:**

Lexa followed behind as the Chief brought me over to the other leaders. 

“Miss Griffin, we are glad you are here.” The Mayor said, holding out her hand. “Mayor Becca Prime, it’s wonderful to meet you.” 

I shook her hands and motioned to Lexa. “This is Lexa Woods, my…” 

“Fiancee.” Lexa finished for me. I looked at her for a moment and smiled. 

“Nice to meet you as well Miss Woods. Miss Griffin, we were wondering…” Mayor Becca started, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Clarke, can I call you Clarke?” I nodded, not bothering to speak. “Great, Clarke, we want to honor you tonight. You saved a lot of lives.” 

“I don’t feel that I did. If not for his obsession with me, those people would be alive. My best friend would have her brother.” I countered. 

“Niron, you saw it with your own eyes, the video. You did. You saved a whole classroom. You know that no one blames you.” Lexa pulled me closer to her, rubbing her hand down my arm. 

“This is about them, not me.” 

“It will be about them, but you deserve to be mentioned for your actions Clarke.” 

I knew I was fighting a losing battle, so I agreed. They would merely mention that my actions had saved lives, and then refocus on those that were lost. Lexa and I made our way back to the group, stopping a few feet away. 

“Fiancee?” I questioned, knowing that we had talked about it, but the question had never been asked. 

“You are my soulmate, Clarke. Us getting married is merely the next step. I love you with everything I have, everything I am. Marry Me?” Lexa admitted, slipping her class ring onto my hand. 

“Yes, always.” I pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you.” 

A bell rang through the park, getting everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you for coming. Tonight we dedicate this park to the memory of those lost at Ark High School. A year ago, a student did the unthinkable, attacking the school and killing 18, before he himself died. There are stories of heroes in the chaos. Heroes like Bellamy Blake, a senior who tried to wrestle the gun away and was killed in the process. Artigus Roberts, a freshman, who pushed several students out of the way, only to be shot himself.” The speaker paused, before looking directly at me. “Heroes like Clarke Griffin, who pulled the gunman’s attention away from her classmates and onto herself, getting injured as well. These stories are the legacy that this event leaves behind. The selfless acts among the chaos that will be echoed forever.” 

Another speaker stepped up, as Lexa pulled me close to her. I grabbed Octavia’s hand and held on tightly to her. 

“In this park, there are 18 benches, each with a name on it. Behind me stands a marble wall, the names of those that have passed etched on it and photos inlaid. Remember these names, remember these faces, remember these stories. Carry them with you.” The speaker stepped backwards and the bell rang again. 

“Bellamy Blake.” the ring of the bell echoed after each name. “Roma Bragg. Andrew Dax. Carl Emerson. Genevive Fox. Quint Frost. Costia Green. Wells Jaha. Charles Pike. Ontari Rhiannon. Artigus Roberts. Nia Snow. Riley Sullivan. Dr. Lorelei Tsing. Cage Wallace. Atom Ward. Bryan Whitesell. Kyle Wick.” 

As the names came to an end, and the final bell tolled, the candles were extinguished and the speakers stepped away. Octavia made her way to the wall, looking at the first name and photo. She pressed her fingers to the inlaid photo, tears falling silently down her cheeks. I stepped up next to her, my hand on her shoulder. 

“Heya bro. I miss you.” Her voice cracked slightly, as she grabbed for Lincoln’s hand with her free hand. Lincoln came up next to her on her left side and stood firm his arm around her waist. “Everything is different now. Mom’s gone. She just left one day and never came back. Abby offered me a place. I will make you proud, I will continue the Blake Legacy.” Octavia pressed a kiss to her fingers and then her fingers to the photo. “I love you, Bellamy.” 

She stepped back, curling herself into Lincoln’s arms, everyone quickly gathered up into a group hug, all of us sobbing. 

I looked at the wall and nodded to the photo of my best friend’s brother, a brother in everything but blood to me. 

“May we meet again.” 

\------------------------------------------

  
  



End file.
